1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system of tin caps dispenser for nail gun that makes the nail go through the tin cap center automatically avoiding quality problems, accidents, and saving time.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several nail gun designs in the prior art but none of them include an automatic dispenser for tin caps, to the best of applicant's knowledge.